


A Closet Business

by ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lando's cape closet, Light Angst, Luke has latent sexual feelings towards Lando and doesn't know how to deal with it, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prince Luke Organa, Unresolved Romantic Tension, also Han and Lando switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian
Summary: After the narrow escape from the Death Star, Luke needs a quiet moment and accidentally discovers Lando's cape closet.And also something more.





	A Closet Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Is Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597686) by [stitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy). 



> Happy super late holidays, crystalfox! I was supposed to finish this a lot sooner but writing was hard~
> 
> This fic is the result of 50% lamenting the fact that Luke never got to see Lando's cape closet and 50% me rereading stitchy's amazing comic There Is Another and having a thought of "hey what if Lando and Han were role swapped too". (I also borrowed the element of Ahsoka taking Obi-Wan's role, with the difference that Ahsoka doesn't die bc I couldn't do that to my wife)
> 
> (Lando owing Ahsoka his life is something I came up with when I wrote another fic; I like to think Ahsoka saved his life during the Clone Wars and then again another time after that.)
> 
> Hope you like it^^

Once they were out of the imminent danger, Luke excused himself out of the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_. Maybe it wasn't the best behavior (he could practically hear the scolding from one of his old tutors), but he needed a moment, and with the day he'd had and no one to tell him otherwise it was safe to retreat for a while. Besides, L3-37 had teamed up with Artoo against Threepio for one reason or another and the noise was deafening.

     Luke wandered along the corridors and noted that for a rather old YT model the ship was remarkably well-kept. The walls were truly pristine, gleaming white, but it wasn't clinically pure. The ship had the air that people lived there. It was… cozy, in a way.

     The corridor turned and Luke realized that instead of the main hold he was looking at what he assumed to be Lando’s private quarters. Well, not like it could’ve been anyone else’s. Probably not the place he ought to have ended up in, though. Luke rubbed the back of his neck. Better to head back, see if the others needed him. Ahsoka Tano had taken a rather bad hit while dueling with Darth Vader and though she had been conscious the last time Luke had seen her, she needed proper medical attention. Luke turned to head back the way he came when something inside the cabin caught his eye.

     Luke frowned and his curiosity took the better of him. Surely he had seen wrong, there was no way there was enough room on this ship… but there it was. His eyes hadn’t betrayed him. It really was a walk-in closet full of capes for every occasion imaginable. It reminded him so much of home that before Luke even realized he had stepped inside to take a closer look.

     The first impression Luke got was that Lando had the best sense for aesthetic he had ever seen, as not a single cape felt out of place, even when the colors didn’t complement each other. One particularly fetching silvery cape especially caught Luke’s eye. It was made of silk, he supposed as he gently touched it, but even more than that its design was Alderaanian, or at least very close to the traditional design his father had favored and that Luke had come to favor as well.

     And now his home was only atoms, completely obliterated, and try as he might Luke couldn’t shake the feeling that there had to have been more he could’ve done to save Alderaan, to save his family.

     “Like what you see?”

     Luke jumped. Lando leaned against the doorframe with a grin. Luke had a brief thought of opening the _Falcon’s_ boarding ramp and flinging himself into the space. Upon first meeting Lando Luke had briefly –very briefly– thought that he was very handsome, but somehow now that they were out of imminent danger it became even more obvious.

     “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Luke answered, feeling like his face was burning up.

     Lando shook his head. “You didn't. I'd keep this place locked if it was absolutely private. But you didn’t answer my question. Like what you see?”

     “Some of these are really exquisite,” Luke commented with a nod, looking back at the capes, “and I have to compliment you on your sense for aesthetic. You’ve got a good eye for color.”

     “Thanks,” Lando said, and there was that winning smile of his again and Luke had to struggle to keep his expression neutral. “Can I have that as a written document?”

     “Why do you need one?”

     “I’m gonna rub it in my ex’s face the next time I see him,” Lando said, crossing his arms. “Would you believe he had the gall to say I have too many capes?”

     Given that it seemed that Lando had more capes than Luke’s father had had, the realistic answer would’ve probably been yes. Luke chuckled and promised to write the document the first moment he had the chance to.

     “Something on your mind?” Lando asked after a moment of silence where neither of them made any gesture to leave the closet. So on top of being ridiculously attractive he was also perceptive? Great, didn’t make this any more awkward at all, Luke thought with no small amount of sarcasm.

     Luke sighed and closed his eyes. “In a way… this closet reminds me of home. My father had one very close to this.”

     “Oh.”

     Normally Luke wouldn’t have talked about what had happened to someone he just met that day, but just then the dam broke and everything spilled out. “They made me watch it. They made me watch how they obliterated my home and killed my parents and everyone I knew. And I couldn’t do anything. I tried to lie, give them another location, and they went and did it anyway.”

     The next thing Luke knew Lando was hugging him. Luke took several shaky breaths, breathing in what must have been Lando’s cologne (a very pleasant and warm smell, though not one he was able to put a name on). It was funny, Luke had known this man only for a few hours and during that time they had insulted each other and managed to nearly get killed several times, and here Lando was, comforting him like it was the most natural thing in the galaxy. It felt… really nice, actually.

     “I’m sure you’ll get a chance to get back at them,” Lando said, and despite his words his tone was soothing. “I’m getting you and that R2 unit to your base on Yavin 4, just like I promised Commander Tano, and if they need me to, I’ll stay and help take out that Death Star.”

     Luke moved back a bit so he could look Lando in the eye. “Are you sure? You’ve already risked so much for someone you didn’t even know.”

     Lando nodded. “I owe Commander Tano my life, twice, and while I have done a lot of questionable stuff in my life I don’t take life debts lightly. I’m getting all of you to the Rebel Base safe and sound. Besides, it’s not as if there’s any love lost between me and the Empire. And, if I’m quite honest,” he winked, smiling again, “I like a little risk.”

     Luke had to chuckle at that. Oddly enough that was a rather sweet thing to say. This was the warmest Luke had felt in a while. In a way he felt like a moth being drawn to a flame. Everything about Lando was captivating, and…

     Someone cleared their throat. Luke and Lando jumped apart to see Leia, a small smile playing on her lips. She seemed to be doing alright, considering she had mentioned that her aunt and uncle had very recently been murdered by stormtroopers. Just how many lives did the Empire have to ruin?

     “You two are really deep in that closet,” Leia said, and Luke's face suddenly felt very hot. Lando seemed unfazed, probably having been caught doing far worse in more compromising places.

     “What's wrong?” he asked.

     “L3 asked after you,” Leia answered. “Well, to be exact she asked after 'her organic overlord’, and I assumed she meant you.”

     Lando groaned and grumbled something Luke couldn't figure out as he made his way back to the cockpit.

     After a moment of silence Leia nudged Luke with a sly grin. “So… anything you wanna share with me or…?”

     Luke scoffed. “There’s nothing to tell. He was just being kind, that’s all.”

     Leia rolled her eyes but didn’t press the matter, thankfully. Instead she ran her hand through her short hair and said, “Anyway, I was looking for you as well. Ahsoka wants to talk to us both, says she has something very important to tell us.”

     “Alright,” Luke nodded. “Best not keep her waiting then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
